He wont let John leave
by SpnBloodStar
Summary: John tries to leave after Sherlock's latest drug use but Sherlock will makes sure he never leaves. Inspired by 'Love the way you lie' John/Sherlock rated M for foul language


**So I was raving to my Ipod and 'Love The Way You Lie' by Eminem and Rihanna came on and as I had just been reading a very awesome Shelock fic this little idea popped into my head so I felt the need to write it. So enjoy! **

**This is a link to the awesome Sherlock fic : .net/s/6476258/1/When_A_Tornado_Meets_A_Volcano**

**I do not own Sherlock or the song so there!**

**This is my first Sherlock fic.**

**There will be mentions of drug use and little slash. Character death, don't blame me, blame my random death generator, Dan. He chooses if someone dies and who. Makes it easier for me. You are warned!**

Sherlock was using for the third time that month. He hadn't used for almost a year but he was just so bored and drugs seemed to be the only way to entertain himself. He shot up then smiled as he fell into the familiar bliss the cocaine provided. A few minutes passed before Sherlock heard the door downstairs open and close and then the familiar footfalls of his room mate and, as of late, lover coming up the stairs. He knew exactly what was about to happen, John would walk in and shout about the drugs like he had the last two times, but at this very moment, Sherlock couldn't care less. He reclined on sofa and stared at the ceiling, completely amazed by the pattern.

John walked in and stopped dead. Once again, the coffee table was laden with drug paraphernalia and once again Sherlock was amazed by the pattern on the ceiling. John stomped into the kitchen and dropped his grocery bag on the table. He wrapped his hand around the top of a chair and squeezed until his knuckles turned white, barely containing his anger, he had already had a bad day at work, but this on top was really pushing him to his limit. He took a few deep breaths then moved to unpack the bag on the table, wiping all existence of Sherlock from his mind.

He was almost done when Sherlock skipped into the room chirping about how much he had missed John but stopping suddenly when a jar of beetroot flew past his head and smashed on the wall the other side of the room.

"What...Why did you do that?" Sherlock asked, his mouth agape.

"How could you? I trusted you not to use again! You said you wouldn't use again!" John yelled.

"I'm sorry," Sherlock said quietly,"But I was so bored, I had nothing to do!" He said, a smile returning to his face.

"I don't know why I bother, you didn't listen the first time, why this time." John replied.

"Exactly!" Sherlock chirped and walked over to John, placing his hands on his cheeks, "Sooo, why don't you leave the bag and come play!"

"NO!" John yelled pushing Sherlock away. "What makes you think I want to come 'play'? I HATE you right now! I can barely stand the sight of you. Just leave me alone, I'm going to my room." John moved to step around Sherlock but was pulled into an embrace with Sherlock's lips heading straight for his. John had had enough and swung his fist right at Sherlock's jaw. Sherlock stumbled to the wall, one hand on his face.

"What...Why...I..." Sherlock stuttered, shock plastered on his face, John had hit him, had actually hit him, he'd never hit him before.

"I told you to leave me alone! You never listen! Not about this, not about the drugs, NEVER! You just don't understand! I AM GOING TO MY ROOM! ALONE!" He said before stomping away.

"NO!" Sherlock yelled, "You don't walk away from me after that!" When John turned to look at him he raised his fist and punched him right back. John turned back and dived at Sherlock pulling him to the floor. They rolled around, each landing punches every now and then to different parts of the body. Eventually John pushed himself to his feet to walk away but was stopped in his tracks when a book smacked him on the back of his head.

"What the fuck?" He asked as he turned around.

"You hate me? Well I hate you too! You just waltz into my life and try to change me! I DO DRUGS! And you can't change that because it's what I WANT TO DO! You will never change that! You'll never change me!" Sherlock ranted

"Fine. That's it, this is over, I'm leaving!"

"HA. Yeah right, you'll be back tomorrow!" Sherlock smirked.

"No Sherlock. The only reason I'll come back here is to get my stuff. I'm not gonna be with someone like you, someone so set in there ways they wont let anyone in! And I'll never be with a junkie! Cause that's what you are Sherlock, a fucking JUNKIE, and that's what you'll always be!" John stormed off to his room leaving Sherlock dumbstruck in the living room.

"He's going to leave me?" He asked himself, "No, He's not going to leave me, I'll make sure of that." He said as an idea formed in his head. He grabbed something from his room before running up the stairs and into John's room.

"You're not leaving me!" He exclaimed.

"You just don't quit! I'm going and that's final." He said turning back to the small bag he was packing.

"NO! You can't leave me, ever!" He said before he shoved John onto the bed.

"What are you...get off me!" John squirmed to get away.

"No, you can't go!" Sherlock said before wrestling John further up the bed. He grasped John's wrists and fought to pull them together, smacking John when he pulled away. He pulled his wrists back together and then tied them tightly with a length of rope.

"Stop!" John yelled, struggling even more.

"No, I'm doing this for us!" Sherlock stated before pulling John's wrists above his head and tying them to the bars on the bed. "There. Now you can't leave." He stated proudly.

"Sherlock, this is stupid, let me go right now!"

"Nope, you will stay here with me and love me forever!"

"No Sherlock I wont! I will never fucking love you after this! You're fucking insane! LET ME GO!" John roared.

"You can't say you don't love me. That's not true. YOU'RE LYING!" Sherlock began to shake, John must be lying, John had to love him, he just had to.

"No Sherlock, I don't love you. I thought I still could even with the drugs because I thought I could help you stop, but after what you said, and doing this I can't love you, this is ridiculous, I can't blame just the drugs for this, this is you!"

"I...NO!" Sherlock roared. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I LOVE YOU! I know you love me! You have to. You're the only person who I've ever loved, you can't just walk away! What, you think you're gonna go off and find someone else? Well NO! You're not gonna find anyone else because you have me and you are staying here!" He crossed his arms over his chest trying to make his statement seem final.

"Sherlock you can't keep me here! People will notice when I don't turn up for work, they'll check! It doesn't matter anyway because even if you don't let me go now, you will sober up and then you'll do it because you know this is a stupid exaggeration!" John huffed, resigned in his fate that he will be here until Sherlock sobered up.

"I never thought about that. And then when I untie you you'll try to leave again. Well we can't have that. I can't let you run away and find someone else, because I'll never find someone else. You're it for me, and I can't let that go. If you don't want me, then you wont have anyone." Sherlock said solemnly before walking out of the room.

"Wait, what? Where are you going?" John yelled scared of what Sherlock had in mind. A few seconds of silence passed then John heard some glass clinking before Sherlock returned, his arms full of bottles of alcohol which he dropped on the bed.

"We're going to be together forever." Sherlock stated before picking one of the bottles off the bed. He unscrewed the lid then poured the liquid all over the carpet around them.

John came to a slow realisation of what Sherlock was going to do and began to pull roughly at his restraints, the whole time trying to stop Sherlock, "Please Sherlock don't do this! You can't! This isn't right, please stop!" Tears pricked at his eyes, and he began to sob, "Please Sherlock! PLEASE!"

Overall Sherlock poured 3 bottles of vodka and 5 bottles of wine around the room. He slowly pulled a lighter out of his pocket which he had found on the mantle. A quiet voice at the back of his mind was screaming at him to stop, yelling that this isn't what he really wanted to do but the drugs dulled it enough that it meant nothing. He lit the flame, watching it for a moment flicking in the breeze caused by his breath. He looked straight at John before dropping the lighter, the flame catching on the alcohol instantly.

John screamed at Sherlock, screamed at his restraints, he could already feel the heat fill the room. Smoke began to form as the flames caught on the curtains and the bed spread, "SHERLOCK! WE HAVE TO GET OUT! STOP THIS PLEASE!" He yelled, begging Sherlock to hear him. He didn't. He just stood there staring at John, the fire reflecting in his dark eyes. The flames climbed across the bed and eventually to John's kicking legs, catching instantly on the material of his trousers. He began to burn and John couldn't help but scream, the pain was creeping up his legs and he couldn't stop it. He was going to die here with Sherlock and there was nothing he could do but scream.

Sherlock blinked, he heard John's scream and the sudden realisation of what he was doing hit him like a tidal wave. His love was in pain and it was his fault. He went to dive for the bed but was grabbed from behind. Someone had wrapped their arms around him and was pulling him from the room. He struggled, pulled hard against them, but they were too strong and dragged him down the stairs and out of the house, the whole time his ears were filled with Johns screams.

Once outside, the arms let him go and he ran right for the door, he had to save John. He was grabbed again and pulled further away from the house, he fought and screamed, he had to get John, had to save him from the horror he had created. He could see smoke pouring out of the windows on the tops floor and flames flicking out. He dropped to his knees, screaming for John, minutes passed and he knew logically that it was over but he couldn't bare that thought, the thought that John was gone, he buried his head in his hands and began to sob.

Lestrade arrived on the scene moments later followed by the fire department after receiving a call from Mycroft's men telling him 221b Baker street was on fire. He heard screaming and looked to the sound seeing Sherlock kneeling in the middle of the road, head in his hands. He looked around quickly for John but couldn't see him then looked back at the burning house. No, he couldn't be in there, maybe he was at work, but why would Sherlock be screaming? He saw Mrs Hudson standing the other side of the road and jogged to her.

"What happened?" He asked the crying woman.

"I...I don't know. Someone ran in and said the house was on fire and then ran upstairs. They brought Sherlock out but...The fire was too much to go back in..."She wiped her face with a hankie. Lestrade breathed deeply before walking to Sherlock. He placed his hand on his shoulder before saying, "Sherlock, come with me!"

"NOOOO!" Sherlock yelled whipping his head around to face the detective. His face was smudged with black and tears tracks were clear down his face. "I can't leave! I CAN'T! John...No JOHN!" He stood again and made toward the house. Lestrade grabbed him and struggled to pull him away.

"LET ME GO! I have to save him! It's my fault, I can't let this happen!"

"Sherlock look at me!" Lestrade almost yelled. "I'm sorry. This isn't your fault. Just please come with me."

"YES IT IS! Don't you see? He was going to leave me! I had to make him stay!" Sherlock said, his eyes over flowing with tears.

"What?" Lestrade asked, his face a mask of shock, "You did this?"

"I...I Couldn't let him leave."

"You...You set the house on fire?"

"YES!"

"I...I can't believe this...Sherlock how...?" Lestrade looked incredulous. Sherlock had turned back to the house. Lestrade did what he had to do, he pulled his hands cuffs from his belt and grabbed Sherlock's wrist locking them both in.

"What are you doing? Get these things off me!" Sherlock yelled over Lestrade reading him his rights. Lestrade pushed Sherlock into the police car and locked the doors. He could hear Sherlock screaming and could hardly believe what had happened but he had a job to do. He got behind the wheel of the car ignoring Sherlock's yells and drove to the station for a long night.

Sherlock Holmes : Charged with Unlawful Imprisonment, Arson, Murder.

Sentence : Life time imprisonment.

**So what do you think? In case it wasn't as obvious as I thought, one of Mycroft's men was watching the house and saw the smoke and ran in for Sherlock, just in case you didn't get that :D I might change the ending so there is more between being arrested and prison but I'm not sure, so let me know. Reviews are love. Thanks so much for reading! x**


End file.
